


Effie's New Look

by tgirl



Category: Hayffie - Fandom, Haymitch and Effie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgirl/pseuds/tgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie attend Finnick and Annie's Wedding and Effie has a new hair style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie's New Look

Haymitch could of sworn it had been an hour Effie had been in the bathroom and the bedroom getting ready, they were going to attend Finnick and Annie's wedding and he was all dressed and ready to go ... with Effie's help of course.

He was waiting for her in the small compartment that was used for a family room and thought he had waited long enough.

''Are you nearly ready Effie?!.'' Haymitch called out to her with impatience.

"Patience Haymitch, I'm almost done!.'' she called back out to him.

He could hear her moving around in the next room looking for god knows what now that was when the sudden realization hit him, that this was going to be the first time he was going to see Effie's real hair because since they had been in District 13 she had taken to wearing a headscarf and never let anyone see her real hair so it was a big step for her.

Finally, she emerged from the bedroom in the dress she had been altering ... pink frills, sparkles and all! with a pair of nice heels. Haymitch had to admit she certainly had put her special Effie spin to it ... not to mention she was also wearing her big, gold and multi - colored jewelry to match.

But what really stood out to Haymitch the most was her hair which was an unusual blonde color and looked like it had been teased, combed and hair sprayed into an almost comical Bride of Frankenstein fashion, she was definitely going to stand out in the sea of the usual dull, dark uniform type of clothes that everyone had been issued.

The one thing that was going through Haymitch’s mind was ‘don't laugh Haymitch don't.mention.the.hair!’ but, Haymitch being Haymitch he couldn't help himself and tried his best to hold back a laugh.

''That's not a wig is it, sweetheart? you sure you didn't uh ... get electrocuted or something?.'' he quipped in amusement.

''I’ll have you know it took me a long time to get my hair this lovely and it’s perfectly fine Haymitch now, let's go before we're late.'' Effie replied while patting her hair softly as not to ruin it and making her way out the door.

He certainly had admired that about Effie, she had the confidence to wear anything and style her hair and pull off just about anything no matter how amusing he though she looked or how much he teased her.

They made their way to the allocated place for the wedding. 

‘’I'm glad you decided to ditch the wigs though.’’ Haymitch had told her.

''Just so you know, if you make fun of my real hair again I'm going to be coming at you with a pair of scissors and a razor.'' she threatened.

''You wouldn't! not my beard!'' he feigned shock and touched his face. ''besides I’d like to see you try and you know you like it too much to do that also, I can think of a much more fun way to make your hair look like that.” Haymitch smiled and winked at her. 

“Haymitch! ... behave yourself.'' Effie had warned him and hit him on the arm with her small clutch she had decided on bringing.

“Don’t I always, sweetheart?’’ He replied and laughed.


End file.
